1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive gear for a guide rail with a partition wall or similar device in a hanging bearing from the drive gear with a lateral guiding recess in the guide rail for the penetration of a drive gear's carrying roller receiver which drive gear presents a carrying roller with a horizontal axle and guiding rollers laterally conducted above the carrying roller's axle in the guide rail while rotatable around a vertical axle, whereas the center longitudinal axes of the guiding roller's axles are placed intersecting either centrally or nearly centrally with the carrying roller in a vertical plane and in the drive gear's running direction in each time one guiding roller is arranged in front of and one guiding roller is arranged behind the carrying roller.
The present invention further relates to a drive gear for a guide rail with a partition wall or similar device in a hanging bearing from the drive gear. The guide rail can have a lateral guiding recess to hold the drive gear's carrying roller receiver. The drive gear can have a carrying roller with a horizontal axle and guiding rollers. The guiding rollers can be laterally conducted above the carrying roller's axle in the guide rail. Each guiding roller can be rotatable around a corresponding vertical axle. The guiding rollers can be positioned so that the center longitudinal axes of the vertical axles are placed intersecting either centrally or nearly centrally with the carrying roller in a vertical plane and in the drive gear's running direction. One guiding roller can be placed on each side of the carrying roller along the carrying roller's path of movement in the guide rail.
2. Background Information
A drive gear species as discussed above has been published by European Patent No. 0 679 788 A1. Such drive gears generally serve to guide in hanging bearing partition walls like glass doors, wooden doors or similar devices, especially in cases when a majority of such partition walls in the one position have to fit together in true alignment in respect to a greater closed wall, while in their second position, e.g. virtually with opened glass or wooden wall, they have to be conducted into a parking position. For this purpose, the individual partition wall is ordinarily suspended from respectively two drive gears that are force guided in a correspondingly formed guide rail leading the drive gears in height and sidewise. The drive gears may be manually or power operated. Moreover, it is known to equip the drive gears with a suspension unit including carrying rollers that carry the partition wall on both sides and stay on corresponding running surfaces in the guide rail. Each carrying roller is assigned at least one guiding roller to conduct the drive gear laterally in the guide rail. In order to reverse this drive gear type for pivoting the partition wall in a parking position, additional slide devices are required in the area of the so-called turnout (German Patent No. 31 48 464 C2).
With another execution type of such drive gears and guide rails as already published by European Patent No. 0 679 788 A1, are put in use two parallel guide rails side by side, whereby respectively one drive gear assigned to one partition wall is guided in the one guide rail and the other drive gear is guided in the second adjoining guide rail. By changing the distance between both adjoining guide rails in the area of the so-called turnout, the partition wall is reversed by 90.degree. into the parking position without requiring corresponding deflection elements or other devices.
With the before-mentioned guide rails and the assigned drive gears, it is generally desirable to dimension the guide rails and the drive gears as small as possible, for cost as well as for space saving reasons. Especially when looking in the running direction, the requirement exists to build the drive gears as short as possible in order to improve the curve-going.
With the drive gear species according to European Patent No. 0 679 788 A1, the guide rail includes, above and below the carrying roller respectively, carrying rollers, and a crosspiece to which respectively at the upper part and underneath connects a canal built by the guide rail, in which canal are guided the drive gear's superior and inferior guiding rollers. Moreover, when looking in the running direction, respectively above and below the carrying roller, two guiding rollers are installed one after the other. The resulting drive gear's length, when looking in the running direction, considerably impairs the curve-going.
According to another execution example of the before-mentioned patent application, the complete guide rail is surrounded by a bow-shaped plate, on which plate's free ends are arranged the guiding rollers which thus are guided on the exterior side at the guide rail.
This construction also impairs the curve-going because of the important drive gear's overall width. Furthermore, the guide rail and the drive gear have to be dimensioned relatively high building, that means the clear headroom is simultaneously reduced.